El Corazón del Conde
by Clara Yrazoqui
Summary: Historias que nos muestran momentos que hicieron muy feliz a Sherlock y otros que le destruyeron el corazón. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué John ni siquiera dudo en destrozar su amor? Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked
1. Transformación

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 3. **Transformación**

**Aclaración**: Letras en _cursiva_ y** negrita** es una conversación mental.

- ¡Vamos Sherlock que no esta tan alto! - ¿Qué no está tal alto dice? ¡Por favor! Pareciera que estas sobre el horrible y frío Monte Everest, no es que le temieras a las alturas, no claro que no era eso, pero... _era tu primera vez_... ¿Y si salías herido o lastimado? Nunca te ha gustado la mirada de preocupación que ponía John cada vez que llegabas a él con las rodillas o codos raspados. Querías creer que no pasaría nada malo, además John muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarte para impresionar a tu mami, así que tenías que hacerlo… por tu cariñosa madre._ Por John_.

- No temas Sherlock, yo_ jamás_ dejare que te pase nada malo, te _protegeré_ de todo y de todos - Y te sonríe y sabes que puedes confiar en sus palabras, en su sonrisa. _En él_.

_Lástima que años adelante esas palabras no tuvieran ningún significado. Que John las olvidaría. Para hacerte un daño inimaginable._

Así que te dejas caer. Cierras fuertemente tus ojos. Y esperas impactar con el suelo. Pero nada. Abres lo ojos, inseguro y lo primero que ves es la seguridad en la mirada de John, y volteas a los lados y te enorgulleces al ver tus alas. _Tu cuerpo entero convertido en murciélago_. Recorres tu mirada en John y al igual que tu también esta transformado.

**_Asombroso Sherlock_**

**_¿En serio?_**

**_¡Por supuesto! Yo no era tan joven cuando di mi primer salto... en cambio tú… ¡Wow! mírate, eres increíble_**

**_Gracias, aunque sin tu ayuda y ánimos jamás lo hubiera logrado_**

Vuelan por el lugar, jugado a perseguirse, hubo momentos en el que caías con torpeza, pero John, _siempre cerca_, evitaba que te pasara algo peor. Se dirigen al suelo para regresar a su aspecto normal.

- Muy bien Sherlock, estoy muy impresionado, que te parece si ahora lo intentamos desde un árbol, creo que el nivel cama-suelo ya está más que superado - Te dice con una sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad, así que aceptas sin rechistar. Con John a tu lado todo estaría bien.

_Demasiado joven e inocente para pensar que, así como John te dio las alas para volar, las arrancaría para verte en el suelo._


	2. Fuerza Sobrehumana

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 4. **Fuerza Sobrehumana **

**Aclaración:** Letras en _cursiva_ y** negrita** es una conversación mental.

Detención. Increíble (sarcasmo), tu, John Watson en detención (por octava vez en lo que va del curso). Bueno no eras solamente tú, también esta Sherlock y el pendejo de Anderson, sentados en una incómoda banca de madera, afortunadamente esta era larga, de lo contrario el pasillo terminaría igual que el patio y el cuerpo de Anderson. Irremediablemente jodido.

Sherlock está tratando de mantenerte tranquilo, sentías su poder contener el tuyo.

Están esperando. Sherlock y tu juntos, tomados de la mano en un extremo de la banca y Anderson en la otra punta, temblando, sonríes ante eso, al menos conservaba su sentido de supervivencia.

- Joven Anderson, puede pasar – Avisa la secretaria de lindo nombre ¿cuál era? ¿Olivia o Amanda? Tratas de pensar en su nombre para evitar saltar sobre Anderson y terminarlo de matar justo en el momento en el que pasa frente a ti. Anderson y la secretaria (¿Olivia o Amanda?) entran al despacho del director. Dejándolos solos.

- Oliva Poulet – Te sobresaltas ante la voz de Sherlock. Desde que se sentaron no habían hablado. Solamente tomo tu mano. Tranquilizándote. Conteniéndote.

- ¡Ah! Por supuesto, no sé porque nunca recuerdo su nombre paso mucho tiempo por aquí como para olvidarlo – Silencio incomodo. Mierda - ¿Te duele? – Preguntas al ver su rostro. Mirando con atención (preocupación) el golpe que le propino Anderson. Mil veces maldito.

- Te metiste en graves problemas John, sabes bien lo que pasara ahora ¿verdad? Te expulsaran… y todo por mi culpa – Ignorando a tu pregunta (rarísimo en Sherlock). ¿Por qué se culpa?

- ¡Por favor! Ni que hiciera la gran cosa yo solo… - Imposible continuar, Sherlock lo hace por ti. - Destruiste todo el patio, incluyendo algunas instalaciones deportivas y dejaste irreconocible a Anderson - Okey viéndolo así, si fue la gran cosa, aunque a el que más le da el cómo término la jodida escuela o el maldito de Anderson.

- Sabes bien que lo volvería a hacer, te lo dije Sherlock ¿o lo olvidaste?: "Te protegeré de todo y de todos", estoy hasta los cojones de que ese hijo de… - Olivia vuelve a salir, esta vez para que pases al despacho. Te levantas y sueltas su mano, algo molesto. Pero Sherlock te sigue.

- Lo siento joven Holmes, solo el joven Watson puede pasar – Sigues avanzando. No tenías miedo. Todo fue para protegerlo. Siempre por y para él.

Lo último que escuchas antes de entrar, es a Sherlock decir ridículo con frustración y molestia.

Al entrar, el director esta con cara realmente encabronada y Anderson ni siquiera es capaz de verte por tener los ojos hinchados. Esto iba a ser, usando la palabra favorita de Sherlock: Aburrido.

Demasiado aburrido. Anderson solo duro pocos minutos dentro, se fue porque fue bastante notorio que ya no podía seguir sin atención médica. Niñita llorona. Diste tu versión de los hechos dejando muy en claro la razón por la que actuaste de esa forma. Defender a Sherlock del puñetero de Anderson, que lo empezó a molestar verbalmente, pero que él solito cruzo la línea al golpearle.

- Lamento informarle joven Watson pero… espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo John, es demasiado molesto arreglar este tipo de problemas, sobre todo cuando son líos de pareja – No te sorprendes en absoluto.

- Vaya Mycroft ¿Cómo pudo Sherlock levantar tu nariz de los papeles? – Te sientas más relajado, amabas (sarcasmo de nuevo) tus conversaciones con el hermano de tu pareja.

- Le debo un par de favores – Responde sin más detalle el perro de la realeza.

- Bueno entonces si eso es todo, ¿ya puedo irme? necesito hablar con Sherlock – Y urgentemente había quedado una conversación pendiente.

- Claro John, aunque te repito, lo de hoy no pude volver a ocurrir - La conversación termina así que te levantas y miras al director que se encuentra algo perdido, bien hora de aclarar algunas cosas con Sherlock. Cierras la puerta del despacho y te despides de Olivia, ella desea no tener que volver a verte en ese lugar, dice que eres un buen muchacho, preguntas por Sherlock y te dice que espera afuera y que se negó a recibir atención médica, le agradeces y apenas estas afuera Sherlock ya está frente a ti.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso John, es suficiente, ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo – Eso no lo negabas pero… diste tu palabra y un Watson siempre cumple con su palabra.

- Eso no entra a discusión Sherlock y lo sabes… ahora iremos a la enfermería de tu edificio y regresaras a clase y eso tampoco se discute – Le miras retándole a contradecirte y el no lo hace, perfecto – Y otra cosa, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, eso incluye a tu hermano, y aunque fue lindo de tu parte, no necesito de su ayuda, dile que se lo agradezco y que le debo una – Estas terriblemente cansado así que se encaminan al edificio, entre más rápido lleguen mejor.

- No estoy de acuerdo con varias cosas de lo que dijiste, pero si es lo que quieres está bien, aunque ambos iremos a la enfermería John, mira tus nudillos - ¿Nudillos? ¡Oh! eso sí que es una sorpresa, están algo inflamados y la piel está abierta.

- Que raro nunca lo note – ¿En qué momento?

- Bueno cargarte parte del colegio y machacar a Anderson tiene sus consecuencias – Genial, tiene que recordarte a ese infeliz.

- Anderson es un vampiro novato, pero vampiro, así que estará bien (lamentablemente) en unas semanas, ahora deja de hablarme de él, mejor apresura esas piernas – Ambos dibujan una sonrisa. Sherlock vuelve a tomar tu mano, cuidando de no lastimarte más. Pero eso no evita que tú estreches la suya.

Llegan al edificio de preparatoria y se dirigen a la enfermería, ahí curan sus heridas, el puñetazo que recibió Sherlock y tus nudillos. En Sherlock solo limpiaron la herida y le aplicaron una pomada para que cicatrizara, en ti casi lo mismo pero vendaron tu mano más maltratada. Una vez fuera llevaste a Sherlock a su salón.

- Pasare por ti más tarde – La verdad era que querías irte de ese lugar y recostarte en una suave cama y dormir con Sherlock pero…

- Podemos hacerlo – Dice besando tus labios… si podrían hacerlo… pero. Te separas abruptamente de él y deslizas la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. El te mira confundido.

- No… Sherlock dije que entrarías a clases y eso vas a hacer – Abres la puerta de su salón y lo empujas dentro, das media vuelta riéndote de su mirada furiosa por tener que soportar una aburrida clase de historia.

Ahora te diriges al edificio de facultad. Mierda.

_**Te lo dije, lo bueno que tu tendrás que soportar calculo. **_

Si te lo dijo.

Podrías saltarte esa clase, pero Sherlock lo sabría y lo haría el también, así que eso no era una opción. Ni modo solo te quedaba soportar esa clase… Hola aburrida clase de calculo. Estabas por girar la perilla cuando…

- Hola Johnny.


	3. Elegancia

**El Corazón del Conde**  
Capitulo 5. **Elegancia**

- Hola Johnny - Saludas a_ tu John_. Tu sonrisa se amplía al verlo tensarse.

- Vaya que estuviste cerca esta vez John, afortunadamente hoy estamos aquí - Lames tus labios. Sigues esperando a que se de la vuelta.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - Esperas con paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, _el tiempo es la razón por la que estás aquí_.

- Cuidado John, recuerda que decir mi nombre en vano, cosas horribles pasan. Vamos Johnny mírame… Seb no está cerca, ¿No quieres jugar? - Te esfuerzas por no soltar una carcajada, en serio te esfuerzas.

- Lárgate. Ahora. - Increíblemente adorable, por eso era el tu contrato más suculento. Se miran desafiándose. No esperabas menos. Solo que querías hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

- Ya lo sabes John, el ocho de agosto cada ocho años, y confío de que entiendes lo que ocurriría si rompes el contrato ¿No querías lo mejor de esa... especie y la nuestra? ¿No querías estar con él? - Te encanta ver su ira.

Sabes que acabas de tocar la fibra nerviosa de John, cuando estas encajado en la pared. Tu carcajada resuena por todo el lugar. Libre.

-** No .Soy. Un. Demonio.** ¿Te enteras? - Eso solo aumenta tu risa.

- _Gracias a mí_, aunque los vampiros no son precisamente ángeles - Te mofas de él. Adorable.

Gruñe clavándote aún más en la pared. Su mirada, mmm... su iracunda mirada. Tu cuerpo se excita. Están muy cerca. Aprovechas para lamer su mejilla.

- Ahora no, Sherlock podría... - Haces un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Una vez que te suelta.

- Tranquilo él no lo puede saber, no estando tu y yo juntos – Caminas a su alrededor, con lentitud, mirando los cambios en el estos últimos ocho años.

- Bueno si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Qué esperas, no querías jugar? - Que soso. Claro que no. Tu humor cambia. Como siempre.

- No John, Sherlock se horrorizaría, vengo en plan de negocios,_ no de placer_... el tiempo se te está acabando, no puedes aplazar el momento John,_ eso debe de ocurrir_, de lo contrario yo forzare las cosas y lo haré a mi sádica manera. _Tic-tac_ John, o me entregas lo que pactamos, o lo tomo sin cuidado, y claro me llevaría tu vida… nos vemos Johnny, ¡Ah! por cierto, mándale saludos, dile que quizás me apetezca asistir a su cumpleaños. Espero esa invitación John. _**TIC-TAC**_.

Te marchas con un caminar elegante y una sonrisa inmensa._ Muy pronto caerá, Sherlock. John te lo debía._


	4. Sin Reflejo

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 8. **Sin Reflejo**

Aún estaban presentes las palabras que te dijo Moriarty. Tiempo. Se te está acabando el tiempo. Algo irónico para quien se dice ser vampiro.

Pero no querías hacerle daño, no puedes hacerle eso a Sherlock, es bajo y ruin. Es imperdonable.

Pero, qué hacer cuando tu firma ya está plasmada en el papel, cuando tu alma está vendida como seguro.

Te miras en el espejo del baño del colegio. El tiempo se te está acabando. Se supone que no te deberías de ver. Mierda.

Tienes que hacerlo, aunque te duela.

Si no, volverás a ser lo que más odias en esta vida y te odiarás por destruir el corazón de Sherlock…

Sientes que te arde la espalda, luego un profundo dolor, te desabrochas la camisa, el dolor es insoportable, te muerdes la lengua para evitar gritar, sientes la sangre resbalar por tu cuerpo, miras tu espalda con la ayuda del espejo, te horrorizas…

_Aberración del creador enamorado del inmortal._  
_Transformará su esencia con la gracia del Infame._  
_El corazón del conde su única satisfacción._  
_El tiempo, la navaja del maligno, su amor cortará._  
_La manzana de la discordia resquebrajará el amor._  
_Dolor y sufrimiento el pago verdadero._  
_Para poder vivir en la inmortalidad._

Dios se apiade de ti, por lo que tienes que hacer.

_Lo siento tanto Sherlock. Por favor perdóname._


	5. Baile

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 2.** Baile**

Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 118 y la música sonaba por todo el lugar. Era necesario gritar en la oreja de la persona con la que estuvieras hablando para hacerte escuchar y aún así era difícil mantener la conversación, aunque eso no era del todo necesario ya que solo eran felicitaciones, bastaba con abrazarlas y decir gracias, apilar los regalos en la mesa y listo.

Estabas esperando la sorpresa de John, según el rumor que te había llegado, ibas a necesitar una silla, eso solo aumentaba tu ansiedad y nerviosismo. ¿Cómo te sorprendería tu pareja?

Las luces y la música se apagan, los murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron de esperar. Okey. ¿Qué demonios?

La música vuelve a sonar, pero las luces siguen apagadas, oyes a la gente exclamar emocionada y comienzan a bailar, sinceramente la canción tiene un ritmo pegadizo, así que tú también empiezas a moverte, pero te paralizas al reconocer la voz de John cantando la canción.

- _**Hay algo que me gusta de ti y ese algo me encanta, siento que eres necesario para mí**_ - Las luces se encienden iluminando el escenario; de tener un corazón palpitante, este seguramente se detendría.

John está arriba del escenario usando unos ceñidos jeans obscuros, converse rojos y una playera negra con cuello V ligeramente mojada que enmarca perfectamente sus músculos, (_esos abdominales y brazos que…_) varias pulseras en su muñeca izquierda, su cabello despeinado y hacia arriba, dándole un aire rebelde.

¡Santa Rabia! Esta mirándote (_devorándote_) con esos ojos... ¡Demonios! ¡Esos ojos! Que justo ahora son de un precioso ámbar.

- **_Me vuelve loco tu pelo, tu boca, tu piel, tu cintura… dura, dura es_** - Justo en ese **_es_** los sensuales colmillos de John se asoman ¡Santo Infierno! necesitas urgentemente que baje de ese escenario y arregle un problema tuyo situado entre tus piernas. Repite ese verso y justo en el cambio de ritmo de la canción John salta del escenario y cayendo de pie se dirige hacia ti. ¡Al fin!

- **_Seguimos acercándonos, tu y yo mi amor, sintiéndonos, besándonos_** - Lo ves abriéndose paso entre los invitados, ¡¿Por qué camina tan lento?! Desvía la mirada de ti y le lanza el micrófono a Lestrade y este continua con la canción, pero eso no es relevante ahora. _John lo es_.

Ahora está frente a ti y se acerca a tu oído… - **_Tu y yo, mi amor, sin que nadie nos vea, disfrutándonos_** - ¿Qué ibas a necesitar una silla? ¡JA! Lo que necesitas ahora es una cama, se miran, ámbar contra verde grisáceo, el con una sexy sonrisa ladeada y tu siendo totalmente eclipsado.

- Feliz cumpleaños, _Sherlock_ - Y el mundo podría arder, pero es insignificante cuando John te está besando con tanta fogosidad y pasión. Sus colmillos están chocando con los contrarios, la saliva entremezclándose con la ajena ¡oh cuanto lo amas! sabes que podrías pasarte la eternidad de esa manera, pero no es el lugar ni el momento, así que se separan, pero sus frentes se niegan a dejarlos ir del todo.

- Muchas gracias John, es el primer cumpleaños en el que tengo una erección - Ríen ante el comentario - Que _sexy_ te ves - Te lames los labios y te restriegas un poco en su pierna al ritmo de la canción que ahora canta Lestrade con la ayuda de Moran, buscas con la mirada a tus archienemigos, Mycroft está ligeramente abochornado pero sabes que está disfrutando del momento y Moriarty esta como toda una porrista, animando y chiflando. Regresas tu atención a John. Detienes el movimiento de tus caderas.

- _John…_ - Empiezas susurrando en su oreja con necesidad, pero te interrumpe jalándote del brazo, se dirigen a la salida.

- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos la _after party_ en un lugar más privado y de preferencia con una cama? _¿No te gustaría Sherlock_? - Si, si que te gustaría.

Este es sin lugar a dudas tu mejor cumpleaños. Tendrías que pensar en hacer algo mucho más sorpresivo en el cumpleaños de John, pero ¿Qué regalarle a un vampiro de de 121 años? Bueno eso le pensarías en otro momento, ahora solo quieres_ bailar_ con John.


	6. Aversión a Aromas Fuertes

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 9. **Aversión a Aromas Fuertes**

**Aclaración**: Letras en _cursiva_ y** negrita** es una conversación mental.

Sabías que algo iba mal. John actuaba raro desde que paso tu cumpleaños. Y demonios, no lo habías visto desde entonces. ¿Tal mal estuviste en el sexo? ¿Solo quería eso de ti y te desecho? ¿Tal mal estuviste? ¡¿Qué era?!

Para ti fue maravilloso y especial. John fue bueno y gentil, y tu… bueno supones que, a pesar de tu inexperiencia, bien.

Estabas tumbado en tu cama, totalmente desanimado, John te… ¿termino? Giras en la cama y quedas bocabajo, ahogas un grito en la almohada, y tienes tantas ganas de llorar ¿Qué hiciste mal?

Tu celular vibra. Un mensaje de John. Lo tomas rápidamente…

_Lo siento tanto, pero te lo explicare todo y espero que me perdones, de verdad espero que lo hagas – __**JW**_

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Vuelve a vibrar. Lees el mensaje.

_En Regent's Park, justo en la glorieta a las 20:00, por favor. – __**JW**_

Miras el reloj, son las 16:36.

_Ahí estaré… John ¿Estamos bien? – __**SH**_

_Te lo explicare todo Sherlock, solo espera hasta en la noche, de verdad lo siento tanto. – __**JW**_

_De acuerdo. Te amo, lo sabes… ¿verdad? – __**SH**_

Pasan los minutos. John no contesta. ¿Por qué?

Esta vez si dejas las lagrimas fluir. Solo te queda esperar. Nunca una espera te pareció tan larga y dolorosa.

Son las 19:09. Un nuevo mensaje. John.

_Claro que lo sé, pero… - __**JW**_

Quieres escribirle algo, pero el siguiente mensaje te impide cualquier acción.

_Yo te amo aún más Sherlock, nunca lo olvides, ya quiero verte y explicártelo todo. – __**JW**_

Te diriges a lugar acordado. Son las 19:56. John ya está ahí. Pero te detienes abruptamente.

¿Ese es John? Imposible, está demasiado obscuro… si es eso, porque es imposible que la persona que está en la glorieta sea él. John no huele de esa forma, ¿Dónde está el aroma a tierra húmeda y a mar, a jabón neutro, a… a _John_?

Frunces la nariz y el ceño. Estas mareándote y te sientes enfermo.

Asco. Sientes mucho asco.

- ¿John? ¿Eres tú? – Te acercas desconfiado. No puede ser el. No puede.

- ¡Sherlock! – No. Tiene que ser una broma. No. No. ¡NO! A cada paso que John da hacia adelante, tú lo das hacia atrás.

- ¡Alto! ¡No te acerques! – Ambos se detienen. Asco. Mucho asco.

- Sherlock… yo lo siento mucho, pero puedes por favor escucharme, te lo explicaré todo, por favor no retrocedas, no te alejes… por favor… yo… lo siento – Asco. Mucho asco.

- ¡¿Por qué hueles así?! – Quieres vomitar - ¡Hueles a sexo John!, y… ¡Con una humana! – ASCO. ¡MUCHO ASCO!

- Sherlock, escucha yo… tuve que hacerlo, no tuve otra opción, lo siento, por favor, Sherlock hice un trato con... – Lo interrumpes, no puedes procesar nada de lo que te está diciendo - ¡¿Por qué John?!... Pensé que me amabas, que lo nuestro era importante… ¿Es por eso te fuiste todos estos días, para estar con ella? ¿Para revolcarte con ella?... ¡ME REPUGNAS JOHN!

Quieres llorar pero no lo harás, no enfrente de él. No lo vale.

- Sherlock, estas matándome – No puedes verlo, la luz mercurial no lo alumbra. Pero su voz refleja dolor y angustia. No tanto como te sientes tu.

- Tú también lo estás haciendo John, pero mil veces peor - Te das la vuelta. Quieres vomitar, quieres llorar, quieres golpearlo, quieres hacer... tantas cosas.

**_Sherlock te amo… por favor, créeme._**

**_Mentiroso._**

Si de verdad te amara, nunca te haría eso, jamás.


	7. Comida

**El Corazón del Conde **

Capitulo 10. **Comida**

_Dama de hermosura impresa, con alma y corazón puro. _

_Si se enamora, serás libre. _

_Si no, el corazón del conde y tu alma serán míos._

_Apresúrate John. _

_El tiempo no se detiene._

_¡Ah! Nada de trucos Johnny. Juega limpio._

Moriarty es un maldito hijo de puta.

¿Cómo y en dónde encontrar a alguien así? Con el tiempo respirándote en la nuca. Te pasas la mano por tu cabello. Completamente desesperado.

Estas en el centro de Londres. Literalmente. Cazando. Cada uno de tus sentidos en la labor de buscar, encontrar y terminar con todo esto, regresar con Sherlock y volver a hacer el amor.

Como extrañas su cuerpo debajo del tuyo, sus piernas enredadas en tus caderas y su exquisito gemido de éxtasis en la oreja. Maldición… ¡Concéntrate John!, no es momento de anhelar estar en esa cama donde lo dejaste, sin miramientos ni contemplaciones. Completamente en contra de tus deseos.

Pasas tu vista a las cientas de personas que van y vienen, totalmente sumergidas en sus asuntos. Sherlock tenía razón, la gente es tan aburrida.

Cierras los ojos. Inhalas. Los abres, ahora son de color ámbar. Bingo.

Encontrarla fue sencillo, que se enamorara de ti sería lo complicado.

Caminas, buscando un punto en donde coincidieran. Ella está cargando muchas cosas. Perfecto.

Es hermosa, tienes que admitirlo. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo, pecosa, labios pequeños y rosados, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, y unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Muy hermosa. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, sin dudarlo te casarías con ella.

Esta justo a tu lado. Entonces haces tú jugada. Disimuladamente le tiras los libros. El viento hace su magia, al impregnarte de su olor. _Delicioso_. Manzanilla y dulces.

- Lo siento tanto, señor, iba distraída – Ambos se agachan a recoger sus cosas. Es cuando intencionalmente deslizas tu mano por encima de la de ella. Como era de esperarse ella se sonroja aún más. Entonces sucede. Tal parece que enamorarla no iba a ser tan complicado.

- No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído – Mientes descaradamente, por supuesto que usando tu voz más seductora. Miras sus libros, son libros de texto para niños. Ella es maestra.

- ¿Quiere que te ayude? Por mi no es ninguna molestia – Ella parece pensarlo. Esperas con el alma que acepte. Ahora depende de ella.

- ¿Está usted seguro? Aún queda un poco retirado el instituto… - Bien. Las cosas iban bien.

- Por supuesto, se lo dije por mí no hay problema, por cierto, John Watson – Le ofreces tu mano que no está cargando los libros. Ella la toma. Su mano es pequeña y suave. Suave y delicada.

- Mary Morstan, un gusto y le estoy muy agradecida – Le diriges una sonrisa, ella se sigue sonrojando.

- No es nada, cualquier caballero le ofrecería lo mismo a tan hermosa dama – Mary podría ser ganadora al superar el color rojo. Ella solo acomoda su cabello y te dirige una mirada nerviosa.

- Mu-muchas gracias, señor Watson - ¿Señor? Habría que arreglar eso.

- Puedes llamarme John – Pronto la señorita Morstan estaría en tu bolsillo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- En eso caso, puedes llamarme Mary – Te sonríe, mostrándote sus blancos dientes. Ella es preciosa.

- Bueno… en donde queda ese instituto – Comienzas a caminar, ella te sigue para luego posicionarse a tu lado. Algo cerca para dos extraños. Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

En el transcurso, no sucede mucho, platicas vacías y coqueteo cada dos por tres. Pero descubriste que es una amable maestra con un corazón tan grande y bondadoso. Además de ser increíblemente amable y tolerante. Acabas de encontrar a la persona que te daría la libertad.

Llegan al instituto.

- John me la pase genial contigo… y me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría, un día de estos claro… ir a tomar un café? – Increíblemente fácil.

- Claro Mary… que te parece hoy mismo, pasaría por ti y después de eso podemos dar un paseo – Es un movimiento arriesgado. Pero entre más pronto acabe todo esto mejor.

- Cla-claro…n-no hay problema – Esta muy nerviosa. Se da la vuelta, está olvidando sus libros. Regresa – Dios mis libros, que tonta – Los toma, se pone de puntitas y besa tu mejilla – Nos vemos a las 17:30, hasta luego John.

Sonríes, pero se va desvaneciendo conforme se va alejando. Lo sentías por ella. Das la vuelta. Dirigiéndote hacia ningún lado.

Tu celular vibra. Es un mensaje de Sherlock.

_La cama esta mejor contigo a mi lado ¿Por qué no lo estás? – __**SH**_

No le respondes. Ni ese ni los que llegan después.


	8. Enfrentamiento

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 12. **Enfrentamiento**

Están en una linda cafetería. El ambiente es muy relajante y ameno, para cualquier persona. Pero para ti, desde hace una hora, es aburrida, tediosa y castrante.

_Pasan los días…_

Mary es la mejor mujer que has conocido en años, si tienes que reconocerlo, pero no es nada comparándola con Sherlock. Absolutamente nada.

Dejas el trabajo en manos de ella. Si vas a hacerlo, quieres que sea ella quien se meta y cierre la jaula. Tú solamente te dedicas a encaminarla, en guiarla y ella se deja hacer.

_Pasan los días…_

Le pides ser su novio. Acepta. Completamente feliz. Completamente enamorada.

Los mensajes de Sherlock no dejan de acumularse en la bandeja de entrada. Sigues ignorándolos. No puedes flaquear, no puedes distraerte, no puedes salir corriendo a sus brazos y disculparte. No aún.

_Pasan los días…_

Ya has perdido muchas facultades vampíricas. El tiempo no se detiene. Te empiezas a preguntar si Sherlock te esperaría.

_Pasan los días…_

Los besos no están mal, las caricias tampoco, es más, te gusta que sus suaves manos sostengan las tuyas. Pero todo es tan vacio y superficial. Ella no es Sherlock. Le queda muy grande el lugar.

Pero si de algo estabas seguro es que si Sherlock no fuera el dueño de tu corazón, sin dudarlo se lo entregarías a ella. A la dulce Mary.

_Los días siguen pasando…_

El dejar de ver a Sherlock, hace que tus cosas empiecen a oler a Mary. Manzanilla y dulces inundan tus sentidos cada mañana, tarde y noche.

Empiezas a compararlos, a enfrentarlos.

Los labios de Sherlock son irresistibles, los de Mary son deliciosos. Las manos de Sherlock encajan con las tuyas, perfectas piezas hechas por el destino, las manos de Mary te recuerdan que tienes que sostenerlas con cuidado y precaución, a mimarlas. El cuerpo de Sherlock sigue tatuado en tu mente y alma, aborreces extrañarlo tanto, pero amas tanto ese cuerpo que duele despreciar el de Mary. Un esbelto y sensual cuerpo de mujer.

_Los días siguen pasando_…

Alto, esperen, este día es especial, puede ser la clave de sucesos importantes.

La primera vez con Mary es extrañamente reconfortante. Hay muchas curvas, la suavidad y la falta de vello es palpable, sus gemidos y jadeos son agudos y nuevos para ti, su piel es cálida y deliciosa. Dulce. Su pelo pelirrojo huele a manzanilla. Ella huele bien. ¿Qué pasará con su sangre? Te diriges a su cuello. Lo lames. El azul de tus ojos mirando su largo cabello. La muerdes no encajas tus colmillos. No están. Una mordida común. Ella gime más alto, esta apretándote. Sus piernas suaves enredadas en tu cadera.

Mary pudo haber sido Sherlock, Mary pudo ser la dueña de tu corazón… ella pudo ser tantas cosas. Pero ella llego muy tarde.

- ¡Ahhhh!... Jo-hn… mmm John… Te amo tanto – Ella te aprieta muy fuerte, acabas también.

- Yo también, mi dulce y querida Mary – Si solo hubieras llegado antes. Lo siento tanto Mary. Lo siento tanto Sherlock.

Ella te abraza. Sales de ella. Ella te besa. Te levantas de la cama, la llevas contigo. Ella ríe. Tu también. Entras al baño. Vas a limpiar tu cuerpo de ella, y a ella del tuyo. Ella es muy juguetona. Lo terminan haciendo otra vez.

Otra vez en la mañana, antes de dejarla en el instituto.

Sacas tu celular. Demasiados mensajes. Demasiados **_SH_**. Vas a Opciones. Borrar todo. ¿Estás seguro? No. De todos modos los borras.

Vuelves a compararlos, a enfrentarlos.

Los besos de Mary no están mal, las caricias tampoco. Hacer el amor con ella… tampoco.

Los besos de Sherlock, ya no lo recuerdas, las caricias, casi no las había. Hacer el amor con el está desapareciendo en tu memoria.

Mary o Sherlock.

¿De quién es tu amor?

Sherlock o Mary.

¿Con quién eres feliz?

Piensas si en realidad tu amor acababa de llegar. O si simplemente tenías que recordarlo.

_Pasan más días_…

Te sientes inexplicablemente más tu, como si todos estos días nunca hubieras sido tu. Extraño.

Un puñetazo te saca de tus reflexiones. Te tambaleas. Lo regresas con torpeza. El hombre sostiene tu puño. Te empuja hacia atrás. No hay sangre saliendo de tu nariz, Sebastián lo nota. Interesante…

- Moriarty quiere hablar de tu contrato John, así que sígueme – Podrían pasar los siglos y nunca dejarías de odiar a Moran, al menos eso está claro en tus sentimientos.

- Vaya ya no estás tan ebrio como la última vez que nos vimos, por cierto cantas horrible, ¿por qué no le pides que Jim te pague unas clases? – Tus reflejos regresan, esquivas el puñetazo, esta vez sí logras darle, lo estampas en la barda, esta se agrieta. Eso solo significa…

- Jodete Watson - Esta vez eres tu quien detiene su puño y lo estrujas, sus huesos crujen, pero ni una jodida cara de dolor.

- Es lo que me fastidia de nuestras peleas, estás tan acostumbrado a que te chinge Jim que perdiste todo sentimiento de dolor – Te burlas, contento de que tu fuerza sobrehumana recorriera de nuevo tu cuerpo, como la habías extrañado.

Sebastián se desvanece en una brisa helada. Te transformas, lo sigues a donde quiera que este Moriarty.

Regresan a su aspecto normal, están frente a una casa, en una muy elegante residencial. Sebastián saca una llaves, están llevan como llavero un corazón. Abre la puerta y pasa, te deja espacio para que hagas lo mismo.

- Subirás y no intentaras nada estúpido ¿entendiste? James no está de humor, espero que ya estés enterado del porque – Te hace una seña con la cabeza para que subas las finas escaleras de mármol.

Una brisa helada te atraviesa. Cabrón. Subes escalón por escalón. Hay una puerta abierta al final del pasillo. Sonríes al sentir tus colmillos de nuevo.

La puerta está abierta a tu libertad.

Ya no piensas más en Mary. Solo esta Sherlock. El Sherlock que dejaste en una cama fría. El Sherlock que ignoraste por meses. El Sherlock con el corazón en pedazos.

Estas por llegar a la libertad. Una vibración te detiene. Sacas el celular de tu bolsillo. Nuevo mensaje de Sherlock Holmes.

_Te amo John, solo quería que lo supieras – __**SH**__._

Sonríes, ya sabes las respuestas a tus preguntas.

¿De quién es tu amor? ¿De Mary o de Sherlock?

_Siempre le pertenecerá a Sherlock._

¿Con quién eres feliz? ¿Con Mary o con Sherlock?

_Solamente con Sherlock he sentido la felicidad._

La verdadera incógnita es: ¿Por qué dudaste? _Porque necesitaba que me lo recordara._


	9. Sombra Distorsionada

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 13. **Sombra Distorsionada**

Recorres el pasillo. La puerta está abierta. A cada paso que das la temperatura baja. El _te amo_ en tu cabeza. La libertad a solo un metro. El frió es abrasador. Entras. Dejas atrás la puerta. Luego. Nada.

_Uno, dos, canta a viva voz…_

No hay nadie. Pero escuchas a unas niñas cantar.

_Tres, cuatro, cierra bien el cuarto…_

La puerta se cierra con fuerza. La habitación pobremente iluminada. Solo una lámpara, que se prende y se apaga. Tu cuerpo se estremece por el frió. Comienzas a fastidiarte.

- ¿Vamos a seguir jugando, Jim? Según tengo entendido yo gané, ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar tu derrota? – Sabes que no debes jugar con fuego, pero es tan divertido.

_Cinco, seis, decid lo que veis…_

El cuarto esta helado. Eres capaz de ver tu respiración dibujada en el aire, cada vez que la lámpara se mantiene encendida.

_Siete, ocho, cómete un bizcocho…_

Las niñas aparecen y desaparecen es distintos puntos de la habitación, una incluso muerde tu mano.

_Nueve, diez, nunca ganarás otra vez..._

El foco estalla. Si no fueras un vampiro entrarías en pánico. Pero ves todo con profunda claridad. Sebastián esta a un palmo de ti. No retrocedes. El tampoco.

Las risas poseídas de las niñas es lo único que se escucha.

El _te amo_ en tu cabeza. Sherlock en tu corazón. Es todo lo que necesitas para mantenerte firme.

- Nada estúpido – Tan rápido como un pestañeo, Moran desaparece. El cuarto esta en silencio. Vacío. No te mueves.

Un olor fétido inunda tu nariz.

_Na…na…naa…naaaa…naa…_

Las niñas regresan. Toman tus manos. Las muerden. Las arañan. Te sientan en un sofá.

Son niñas con apariencia horrenda. Cuerpos en estado de putrefacción. Vestidos rasgados y juguetes rotos.

Una está frente a ti. No tiene ojos ni labio inferior. Brutalmente arrancados.

- Jimmy, nos dijo que tendríamos un juguete nuevo – Las demás niñas ríen y siguen con su melodía.

_Na…na…naa…naaaa…naa…_

- Nos prometió un corazón, dijo que podríamos hacer con el lo que quisiéramos, solo que después de que él lo usara, dice que es importante saber esperar… - Argumenta otra niña, ella está aún más podrida. Describirla es… es…imposible.

- ¿Saben dónde está? – Estas empezando a asqueare.

_Na…na…naa…naaaa…naa…_

- Primero debes jugar con nosotras, monstruo repulsivo – La niña más pequeña es sin duda la más desagradable. Risas. Se burlan de ti.

Sabes que negarte es totalmente en vano.

- ¿Cuál juego? – Moriarty es el ser más enfermo, que en la vida hayas conocido.

Ellas parecen pensarlo.

- _"Un, dos, tres, toca la pared" – _Dicen en unísono – Empiezas tu, asquerosa criatura – Desaparecen.

Jodida Mierda.

Te das la vuelta. Te acercas a la pared. Cierras la mano en un puño y…

- _Un, dos, tres, toca la pared_ – Te das la vuelta.

Nada. Te vuelves a girar.

- _Un, dos, tres, toca la pared_ – Te das la vuelta.

Nada. Giras.

- _Un, dos, tres, toca la pared_ – Te das la vuelta.

Una niña se asoma. Faltan dos. Giras

- _Un, dos, tres, toca la pared_ – Te das la vuelta.

Dos niñas. Están ahora a la mitad de distancia. Falta la desagradable niñita. Te giras. Una luz se enciende a tus espaladas. Dibujas una sonrisa. Ni tu sombra te acompaña.

- _Un, dos, tres… toca la pared_ – Te das la vuelta. Cuatro rostros frente a ti. Entre ellas esta Jim Moriarty.

Las niñas salen corriendo. Menos una.

- Jimmy… - No termina de hablar cuando, con un chasquido de dedos, la hace desaparecer.

- No estoy contento John. Nada. Contento. – Pues por la cara que traía, no lo ponías en duda.

- Revoca el contrato, ya no te pertenece mi alma y que decirte del corazón de Sherlock… ¿quizás un… nunca fue, es ni será tuyo? – Su palma se estampa contra tu mejilla.

- A mi no me das ordenes, bastardo de mierda, ¡¿Entendiste?! – Grita en verdad colérico.

Te ríes. No lo puedes evitar.

- Entonces ya está hecho. Somos libres – La felicidad te invade – Ya no te debo nada. Sherlock ya no está en riesgo.

- … - Tu sonrisa se hace aún más grande.

- Hasta nunca James – Te das la vuelta, sales de ese maldito cuarto. Pero con la libertad en tus manos. Con los pedazos del corazón de Sherlock seguros en tus manos. Lejos de ese endemoniado ser.

Bajas las escaleras con prisa. Sales de esa maldita casa.

Irías con Sherlock y le explicarías todo. Arreglarías todo.

Tal vez este pedazo, encaje con este otro. Te tomaría tiempo. Pero ahora, ni eso te puede detener.

XXXX

- No puedo creer que lo dejaras ir así – Dice Seb a tus espaladas.

- Si crees que de esta manera acaban las cosas, entonces no me conoces del todo bien,_ amor..._ además un contrato no es lo único que me hará tener a Sherly a mis pies... solo hay que modificar un poco la ecuación. El corazón de Sherlock no es un músculo… es John.


	10. Teatro

**El Corazón del Conde**  
Capitulo 6. **Teatro/Ópera**

No sabes qué hacer ni qué sentir. _No sabes si debes volver a confiar en él, en John._

Muy dentro de ti una voz grita que es muy mala idea, otra dice que debes de darle una oportunidad, ya que no puedes (_ni quieres_) olvidar esos momentos.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde _ese_ día. Una de ellas es que John está tratando de que vuelvan a estar juntos.

Es por eso, que ahora estas en el teatro. _Empezar desde cero_ dijo. Pero cómo si la persona que está sentada junto a ti, te estuvo mintiendo por años, ¡¿Cómo?!

Realmente estas muy incomodo. No quieres estar ahí. _No cuando te sigue doliendo_.

- Lo siento, fue una pésima idea – Te levantas. Es lo mejor que te ha dicho John desde que empezó la noche.

_Lo dejas, como él lo hizo contigo. _

Pero te duele hacerlo. ¿_John sintió lo mism_o?


	11. Intimidad

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 7. **Intimidad**

**Aclaración**: Letras en _cursiva_ y** negrita** es una conversación mental.

Ya no puedes soportar ni un día más. Es por eso que ahora estas en la residencia Holmes. Afortunadamente, ni la señora Holmes ni Mycroft, están en ella.

Sabes que no podrías mirar a la cara a la señora Holmes, sin sentir vergüenza y remordimiento, además de esa sensación de que acabas de defraudar a alguien muy importante.

Necesitas hablar con Sherlock, así que subes las elegantes escaleras, y te diriges a su habitación. Escuchas algo de moviendo y un mueble cayéndose, apresuras tu pasos, ahora preocupado. Abres la puerta y un murciélago pasa sobre tu cabeza, como un rayo. ¡Maldición! Te transformas para empezar una persecución. Sabias que no sería tan fácil, con Sherlock, sería pedir demasiado.

_**Sherlock, detente, necesitamos hablar. Por favor.**_

Están volando sobre los candelabros. Evidentemente Sherlock está tratando de que choques contra alguno de ellos, pero imposible, tu le enseñaste a volar.

**_¡Lárgate! tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya me has dejado las cosas bastante claras, ¡Déjame tranquilo y vete!_**

Ahora se dirigen a la chimenea, vuelan dentro de ella y salen al exterior. ¡Joder! Eso es lo que no querías que sucediera.

_**¡Sherlock! ¡Basta! ¡Detén esto!**_

_**¡Déjame! pensé que eras listo John, pero parece que no entiendes que no quiero "Empezar desde cero" eso es ridículo y estúpido ¡Vete, no quiero volver a estar contigo! Además no creo que se te dificulte volverme a dejar… ya lo hiciste una vez… qué más da otra.**_

Sherlock al parecer le pone fin a la persecución. Ya que se dirige hacia el suelo. Ambos regresan a su forma normal.

Te arrepientes de todo, absolutamente de todo, al ver su silueta desecha y demacrada.

- Sherlock yo... - Un árbol se dirige directamente hacia ti, demasiado tarde como para esquivarlo, te cubres con tus brazos, te plantas muy bien en el suelo y... el árbol te golpea con increíble fuerza, haciéndote retroceder, el tronco se rompe en pedazos, algunos saliendo por todas direcciones, gritas por el esfuerzo de mantenerte de pie, impulsas tus brazos hacia un lado, mandando lo que queda del árbol hacia la izquierda, ni siquiera te recuperas del primero cuando un segundo árbol viene en camino, esta vez te trasformas en murciélago y pegándote al suelo, este pasa sobre ti. Regresas a tu forma normal.

- Sherlock, escucha nunca quise hacerte nada que te lastimara, nunca, pero no tenía opción, te amo Sherlock, demasiado, y eso ningún estúpido contrato, ni cualquier otra cosa lo va a cambiar, por favor perdóname Sherlock, yo… sufrí tanto como tú y me doy asco por hacerte eso, por favor… - Los ojos de Sherlock se abren con sorpresa, para luego cerrar fuertemente los puños, apretando sus labios y mirando hacia abajo. No sabes que esperar ante eso.

Levanta el rostro y no hay ninguna emoción. No demuestra nada. Nunca lo habías visto de esa forma. No sabes que hacer.

Te acercas. Él no se mueve. Un poco más, su cara esta increíblemente seria, ninguna emoción. Te acercas. Están frente a frente. No se mueve. Levantas tu mano, Sherlock la sigue hasta que esta sobre su pálida mejilla, sus caras están muy cerca. Ojos azul y verde grisáceo volviéndose a encontrar, diciendo lo que las palabras nunca podrán.

Sherlock desvía la mirada hacia los lados, viendo los daños causados.

- No me vuelvas a lastimar, nunca John, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entiendes? Si lo haces de nuevo yo... yo me muero John, no me vuelvas a arrancar el corazón, por favor no... no lo hagas - En ese punto Sherlock está enterrado en tu cuello. Lo abrazas con fuerza, Sherlock lo hace con aún más intensidad.

- Jamás, te lo juro, y esta vez no es en vano - Lloras de la felicidad, y ríes con suavidad - Gracias Sherlock, te amo, jamás dejare de sentirlo.

Tal vez nunca te lo perdones a ti mismo, pero que Sherlock si lo hiciera, es tan…

Inexplicable


	12. Vulnerabilidad

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 11. **Vulnerabilidad**

**-** Ya no pueden prolongarlo, ahora que las cosas se solucionaron es necesario que unan sus vidas como compañeros, es más, desde que ambos compartieron su primera unión sexual lo debieron de haber hecho – Dice Mycroft con un tono de regaño a la pareja que compartía un pequeño sofá, pero su comentario hizo tensar a John y que Sherlock frunciera el ceño.

- Yo no podía hacer nada, no con un contrato impidiéndomelo, aparte ni Sherlock ni yo hemos considerado la opción de convertirnos en compañeros de vida – Aclara John, que inconscientemente acerca más el cuerpo de Sherlock, lo que no ve es el ceño fruncido de Sherlock se convierte en una cara de inconformidad e indignación.

- _Yo si quiero ser tu compañero John, no veo a nadie más en tu lugar_, además tengo que darle la razón a Mycroft, ya no puedo seguir de esta manera, cada mañana despierto con mis fuerzas mermadas, me he vuelto más sensible a cualquier objeto de plata y además no quiero consumir ni una gota de sangre – John lo mira con sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo revelado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –John mira con genuina preocupación a Sherlock – Además que quieres decir que no quieres consumir sangre.

- John, al no ser tu un verdadero vampiro, es comprensible que se te pasen un par de detalles, lo que mi hermano quiere decir con eso, es que como ya tuvieron relaciones, el cuerpo del vampiro, en esta caso obviamente Sherlock, toma eso como la unión con su compañero, pero como tú no concluiste la unión, dejaste, por llamarlo de alguna manera, venerable a Sherlock… lo que quiero decir es que el titulo compañeros de vida, es lo que significa, si tú no estás ahí, el cuerpo de Sherlock lo resiente, esto no llega a preocuparnos tanto, pero han pasado demasiados días, incluso Sherlock ha llegado al punto de no querer tomar sangre, esto se debe a que tu eres el encargado de alimentarlo y si Sherlock no te lo había comentado nos deja ver que no ha comido nada ¿o me equivoco, hermano? – Termina Mycroft con una sonrisa ladeada. Dejando a John ligeramente boquiabierto y un Sherlock cabreado.

- Debo agregar que si siguen sin hacer la unión llegarán al punto de que el estar separados, aunque sea unos metros será increíblemente doloroso, para ambos…vaya esto sí que no lo sabías Sherlock… no te culpo casi no hay documentación de estos casos, regresando al punto, si hay negligencia extrema, esta vez "la conexión" de Sherlock exige la atención, como no fue a las buenas, lo será a las malas, si tu John sigues de esta manera, lo único que causaras es que "la conexión" de mi hermano, busque y sujetándose de tu "conexión" quiera fundirse, esto claro que es imposible, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, de lo contrario el dolor físico es insoportable si se separan a un radio de poco metros, porque "la conexión" de Sherlock se siente desplazada, abandonada y esta vez para evitar que te alejes, se sujetara con ambas manos de tu "conexión" y no la dejara ir – Termina con una cara seria y de preocupación.

- Así que de ustedes depende – Se levanta y antes de salir agrega – Solo deseo lo mejor para ustedes, ya han sufrido demasiado, no comentan el error de volverlo a sentir.


	13. Seducción

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 14. **Seducción**

En el momento en el que tu metiche hermano salió del apartamento, sentiste un intenso alivio. Ahora tenias que explicarle a John las razones por las que te guardaste esas cosas, pero antes de que pudieras hacer nada, te aparto con suavidad de sus piernas y se levanto.

- ¿John? – Algo en tu interior se torció al ver que se alejaba. Ese molesto sentimiento en tu estomago hizo que saltaras del sofá y corrieras tras él. No querías que se fuera. No sin que tú pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo.

_Simplemente… no otra vez._

- ¿John? – Ahora estabas en medio de él y la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron, es en estos momentos en donde desearías poder leer que es lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza, cualquier cosa que te dijera algo de él, lo que sea que te ayudara a descubrir todo lo que John es.

Lo siguiente que hace John es besar tu frente.

- Volveré luego – Otro beso, esta vez sobre parpado izquierdo - Solo iré a traer comida – Otro beso, parpado derecho - No te preocupes _amor_ – Uno más, sobre tu nariz - Voy a volver – Concluye besando tus labios, correspondes con todo el amor que sientes por él.

Dejas a John salir. El molesto sentimiento desaparece. Uno nuevo aparece: Vacío.

John tarda en regresar una hora con doce minutos con treinta y seis segundos. No es que estuvieras cronometrando su regreso, es solo que casualmente te paraste enfrente del reloj y viste sus manecillas marcar el tiempo.

John trae consigo una bolsa negra. El dulce olor a sangre inunda tu nariz. Te diriges a su lado ansioso, esperas a que John te alimente. Tienes tanta hambre.

John saca cuatro vasos de un litro con popote. John te pasa un vaso… ¿En serio?

- Dos vasos son tuyos y los otros dos son míos, pero solamente tomare uno este día, y si tienes tanta sed puedes tomar el mío, incluso puedes tomar los cuatro, tu solo dime – Termina John con una sonrisa, es tan inocente cuando quiere.

- John esta no es la manera en la que tienes que alimentarme, además ¿un popote? qué edad crees que tenemos ¿tres? Tienes que tomarte tú la sangre y luego yo morderé tu cuello, esa es la manera – John agacha la cabeza totalmente avergonzado. Sonríes. John es tan lindo.

- Lo siento – Toma el vaso que tienes en las manos, le quita el ridículo popote y se sienta en el sofá que antes compartían, te sientas en sus piernas, te acomodas y pones tu cabeza entre su cuello y hombro. Esperas a que la sangre empiece a bajar por su garganta, acaricias con tu nariz su cuello. Los primeros tragos los sientes tan cerca, pero no puedes tomarlos hasta que John te lo pida. La orden llega cuando John acaricia tu espalda, asomas tus colmillos, tus ojos cambian a un color plateado, capturas cada gota, sin desperdiciar nada, había pasado tanto tiempo, volver a sentir la sangre en tu boca es tan desbordante, sacarla del cuerpo de John es… _excitante._

Acabas con los cuatros litros de esa manera. Después John te lleva a la habitación, no salen después de mucho tiempo.

_Una semana después…_

Habías pasado todos estos días intentando persuadir a John para que cambiara de opinión acerca de ser compañeros.

John decía que aún no era merecedor de ese honor. Ridículo. Es por ello que ahora estabas molesto con él.

John está en la cocina. Tú estas acostado en el sillón.

- Sherlock, no puedo salir cada día a conseguir sangre, debes aprender a controlarte – No es tu problema, si John se uniera contigo la necesidad de tomar sangre disminuiría considerablemente, es su problema.

- De acuerdo… ya lo sabes, no tardo – Se acerca besa tu frente luego tus labios, no le correspondes, estas molesto. Pero como lo extrañas cuando cierra la puerta.

Estabas tratando de descansar cuando un sobresalto ataca tu cuerpo. La desesperación desplazo todo razonamiento y el dolor que te asalto era demasiado. Caes al suelo, te haces un ovillo, gritas, las lagrimas caen libres…

¡¿Dónde estás John?!

No paras de temblar… de llorar…de sufrir.

- ¡John! – Nadie contesta. Estás solo - ¡JOHN! – Tu conexión con John esta asfixiándote, está desesperada por encontrar la de John. Lloras con más intensidad. El dolor hace que de doblegues aún más en ti mismo.

La puerta se estrella contra la pared. John esta abrazándote, sus conexiones se tranquilizan, pero sigue sin ser suficiente. John tiene los ojos lagrimosos y la respiración agitada.

- Ya paso… Sherlock, tranquilo deja de llorar ya paso… no pasa nada… yo estoy aquí… seré tu compañero Sherlock… tranquilo desde ahora… nada te volverá a lastimar… ya es suficiente…

Y te aferras a esas palabras…


	14. Compañero

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 15. **Compañero**

**Aclaración:** Letras en _cursiva_ y **negrita** es una conversación mental.

Tardas en lograr que Sherlock se tranquilice. Él solo se abrazaba más fuerte a ti. Mycroft tenía razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la conexión de Sherlock enloqueciera y desesperadamente buscará la tuya.

Pero eso no era ahora lo importante, es que Sherlock estuviera mejor. Te culpas a por no haber evitado que el problema siguiera creciendo, pero aún había muchos cavos sueltos, y no era justo de tu parte que aún mantuvieras secretos con Sherlock.

Ahora el cuerpo de Sherlock está más relajado, decides contarle todo. Es ahora o nunca.

Le empiezas a acariciar con una mano la espalda de arriba hacia abajo y con tu otra mano a revolver aún más los rizos obscuros. Siguen en el suelo, pero tú estás recargado en la pared y Sherlock entre tus brazos.

- Sherlock… tengo que hablar contigo – Sientes que se tensa – Tranquilo… estamos bien, ya nada nos puede separar… - Un suspiro se deja escuchar - ¿Recuerdas que siempre intente decirte la razón por la que nos paso todo esto? – Haces una pausa, Sherlock hace un débil asentimiento – Y yo te dije que no era necesario, que eso estaría mejor enterrado en el pasado… - Le besas es cierto que te dijo eso, pero ya no puedes continuar con eso dentro.

- Pero es importante que lo sepas… si vamos a hacer compañeros necesito que entre nosotros exista confianza y que todas las inseguridades e incertidumbres se vayan ¿tú no deseas lo mismo? – Sherlock vuelve a asistir – Bueno… Sherlock como ya lo sabes yo no soy un vampiro… yo en realidad era un demonio antes de conocerte… y cuando lo hice Sherlock me enamore de ti… era raro y extraño… pero no me importaba…comencé a hablarte y a jugar contigo, eras un niño con una imaginación increíble Sherlock, contigo era imposible aburrirse… pero no podía amarte de la forma en la que quería… y tu padre al enterarse se horrorizó y te separó de mi lado… yo no podía hacer una vida sin ti… fue cuando entre los mormullos surgió el nombre de Moriarty… tan solo con decir: _"Querido Jim me ayudas a…"_ él te lo daba, la única condición era que él te pediría lo que quisiera y tendrías que dárselo… sin preguntas y sin rechistar, se lo entregabas y punto… fui con él… se lo implore: _"Querido Jim me ayudas a convertirme en vampiro"_… se rio en mi cara… yo no quería una negativa así que le ofrecí mi alma… él me atravesó con su mirada…y ahora te puedo jurar que lo que hizo en ese momento fue ver mi destino… accedió y escribió el contrato:

_"Aberración del creador enamorado del inmortal_

_Transformarás tu esencia con la gracia que te brindo._

_El corazón de tu amado, mi único pago._

_El tiempo, mi aliado mortal, su amor destruirá._

_La dama de hermosura impresa, con alma y corazón puro resquebrajará su amor._

_Pero también será la llave de la libertad._

_Si logras que se enamore, este contrato se anulará._

_Si no, el corazón del conde y tu alma serán míos._

_Dolor y sufrimiento el pago verdadero._

_Para poder vivir en la inmortalidad."_

- No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después, solo sentía que las habilidades que tú poseías, ahora las tenía yo, también que estaba tan feliz Sherlock, ahora no había nada que nos impidiera estar juntos… pero cuando regrese nadie de tu familia ni siquiera tú me recordaba… fue cuando decidí que eso era lo mejor… empezar desde nada… y fue cuando volvimos a hacernos amigos y con el tiempo… bueno eso tú y yo lo sabemos – Terminas tu historia, pero antes de hacer nada Sherlock te golpea con una verdad abrumadora.

- Después de nuestro encuentro en el bosque, asesine a Mary, no podía vivir sabiendo que ella seguía con vida, la odio tanto John, pero no puedo pedirte perdón, porque no me arrepentiré nunca de haberlo hecho, ella me hizo sufrir, yo le pague con la misma moneda – Cierras los ojos, es algo muy drástico para una buena y dulce mujer…

- Pero ahora John quiero que me hagas tuyo. Hoy y siempre. Quiero que seamos compañeros de vida, que mi alma sea tuya – Sherlock se sienta sobre tus piernas, intencionalmente para provocarte. Besa tus labios con hambre y pasión que no se molesta en ocultarte.

**Mi alma también es tuya, Sherlock**

**Entonces hazlo John, tómame**

Esa misma noche sus cuerpos fueron uno solo. Esa misma noche comenzó su vida. Por fin juntos de una manera en la que nadie pude interferir.

Solo la muerte...


	15. Mirada Hipnótica

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 1. **Mirada Hipnótica**

Buscas por toda la barra y lo encuentras ¡Y como no hacerlo! Si el maldito infiel de mierda está entre el cuello y hombro de _una zorra asquerosa_, oliéndolo y... **¡BASTA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!**

Miras al cantinero y usando tus poderes de hipnosis le ordenas que les arroje la bebida que estaba por servir a otro cliente. La reacción no pudo ser diferente, John y _esa zorra_ (te niegas de verla de otra forma) se separan abruptamente, ella chilla escandalizada y John voltea hacia al cantinero, pero al ver la mirada de este, parece que entiende lo que sucede, porque empieza a buscarte por el lugar.

Liberas al cantinero de la hipnosis y al fin John da con tu mirada. Se miran, tu acuchillándolo con ella y el totalmente molesto... ¡Mira que será sin vergüenza!

Sales del lugar queriéndote cargar a todo el mundo. ¡Maldito John! ¡Es un infeliz y un jodido infiel! Sientes que te pican los ojos y un nudo aparece en tu garganta. Alguien jala de tu brazo y tu estás listo para partirle la cara al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarte, pero tu intento muere al ver a John.

- ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso John?! ¡Somos pareja! ¡Compañeros de vida!..._ ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?_ - Le exiges una explicación, ya no eres capaz de detener las lágrimas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Sherlock?! ¡Sabes perfectamente tu respuesta!... demonios Sherlock no llores... sabes lo mucho que significas para mi, _te amo_, y eso jamás va a cambiar... no llores, por favor... vamos ven aquí - Y te dejas abrazar porque es John, porque efectivamente sabes la respuesta y te pateas mentalmente por olvidarlo. Ambos son vampiros, ambos necesitan tomar sangre, porque consumir sangre de animales no es suficiente, porque a veces es necesario tomar una vida humana.

Pero mierda, _siempre duele_, porque la sensación de que John te deje por un simple humano, te lastima y mucho, no podrías soportar ese dolor, _no de nuevo_.

- Lamento lo de adentro - Le dices en un murmullo, aún están abrazados, y en verdad lo haces, arruinaste la cena por tus celos y temores.

- No importa _cariño_, hay cientos de humanos de todas formas - Besa tu frente para después revolverte el cabello. Sonríes y te dejas hacer.

Puede que nunca seas capaz de _olvidar_ lo que paso tantos años atrás, pero ahora están viviendo el presente._ Juntos_._ Por siempre_.


	16. Longevidad

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 16. **Longevidad **

_¿Qué clase de basura eres John Watson? ¡Dímelo!_

Cierras los ojos con fuerza. No quieres recordar sus palabras. Ya no puedes soportar más dolor.

_¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Una desgracia! ¡La peor de las escorias! _

No te dejaron otra opción… de nuevo.

_¿Cuántas veces quieres romper, pisar y escupir mí corazón? ¡Dime! ¡¿Cuántas son necesarias para que quedes satisfecho?! _

Nunca has deseado hacerle daño, hacerle daño a él… es… es tu dolor también…

_¡Mentiras, eres un mentiroso! ¡Eres un ser repulsivo! ¡Deberías sentirte asqueado contigo mismo! ¡Mentiroso! _

Lo siento tanto Sherlock.

_¡Dijiste que esto iba a ser para siempre! ¡¿Qué te hice yo para que me odiaras tanto?!_

Nada. Te amo. Pero este mundo no nos quiere unidos. No pueden aceptarlo.

_¡Eres un mentiroso, eres una maldición, un demonio! ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido! _

_¡Ya no significas nada para mi, John! ¡Nada!_

Eso fue lo que te mato, porque para ti Sherlock lo era todo… absolutamente todo.

_¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, LÁRGATE Y NO VUELVAS! ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA!_

Eso fue lo que hiciste. Ahora estas en un mugriento lugar. Moriarty te despojo de todo lo que eras y fuiste. Ya no eras nada. Tu cuerpo esta brutalmente destrozado, Moran te jodió hasta el alma.

Pero todas tus (malas) decisiones eran para protegerlo. _"De todo y de todos"_. ¿Eso te incluía a ti también?... Bueno…tal parece que eres muy malo intentar protegerlo y aún más cumpliendo promesas.

_No… vuelvas… nunca…_

¿Por qué cuando todo estaba bien, sucede esto? ¿Por qué?

_Te amaba John… te amaba…_


	17. Sacrificio

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 17. **Sacrificio**

_No podías demostrar debilidad. Ya no más. Ya era suficiente._

- John, lo hizo por ti, para protegerte… bueno cuando digo proteger… – Mentiras… ¿Todos te han mentido siempre?

_Haces lo posible por mantener el temblor de tu mandíbula a raya y fingir que estas bien… si todos te han mentido ¿Qué más daba si tu hacías lo mismo? _

- Sherlock, John se está muriendo… ¿No piensas hacer nada? – No. No piensas mover un solo dedo. ¿Dónde estaba John cuando tú te estabas muriendo por su ausencia?

_No vas a doblegarte. No por él. Nunca más por él. Que se joda._

- ¿De verdad no vas a hacer nada? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con su amor? ¿Ya no te importa?... Recuerda que John, a pesar de hacer las cosas a su manera, siempre buscó la manera de regresar a tu lado, que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, de tanta mierda… el regresaba… por ti – Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas verdades.

- ¿Qué más da que muera? El ya lo hizo conmigo, lo justo Mycroft es que yo le pague con la misma moneda – Aunque esto te termine de matar.

- ¡Maldición, Sherlock! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?! Piensa en todo lo que John ha hecho por ti, ¿Piensas tirar todos esos esfuerzos a la basura? – Tu hermano te encara. Ya no te importa nada.

- En realidad _querido hermano_… pienso quemar todo lo que John me ha ofre… – Una cachetada te voltea el rostro. Ya no te importa nada.

- ¡Qué vergüenza Sherlock Holmes! No puedes… ¡No puedes, dejarlo ir de esa manera! ¡¿No era tu John?! ¡¿No lo era!? – Al mirar a tu hermano, llegas a pensar que hasta podría llorar, que lo haga el, porque tu ya no lo harás.

_Ya fue suficiente. _

- ¡¿Tengo que recordarte cómo fue que llegamos a toda está porquería?! ¡¿En serio, Mycroft?! ¡¿Tengo que hacerlo?! – Explotas. Ya no era tu John y tú ya no eras suyo. Empiezas a preguntarte si alguna vez se pertenecieron.

- Si sigues de esa forma lo único que conseguirás es condenarlo a él y condenarte a ti mismo ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo? … Puedes engañar a todo el mundo con tu indiferencia, incluso puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero a mí no Sherlock, yo sé que aún lo amas, y sabes empiezo a apostar que John morirá sintiendo lo mismo por ti hasta el último suspiro que le regale esta vida - Basta. Ya es suficiente.

- ¿Y te crees que soy idiota? Yo sé muy bien que John lo hizo para intentar protegerme de Moriarty pero ¿Eso lo justifica?... ¿Por qué voy a dejarlo morir entonces? Porque John ya ha sobrepasado todos mis límites, estoy harto de que siempre fuera él quien oliera el peligro, de que él fuera el primero en actuar sin siquiera consultarme, de que asumiera que yo no era de utilidad, de que me cuidara como una jodida muñeca, de que se sacrificara por mi... ¿Por qué John es así? ¿Por qué nunca confió en mí? ¿Por qué cubrirse de secretos? ¿Por qué? – Te dejas caer. ¿Siempre terminara así? Tú cayendo y John haciéndose el héroe.

- ¿Y cuál es el límite de John? ¿Cuántas veces crees que ha pensado que no puede seguir estrujando tu corazón, cuántas veces se ha obligado a seguir separado de ti, sabiendo que eso te rompería aún más el alma? ¿Cuántas veces crees que él ha llorado, sufrido, agonizando sin tu presencia? ¡Y siguió Sherlock, porque el siempre ha pensado que todo el dolor y el sufrimiento algún día sería el precio para una vida mejor! ¿Crees que no hay un solo día en el que no se arrepienta de ello? Pero el que tu le dieras la espalda fue demasiado para él. John confiaba en que tú lo amabas lo suficiente como para perdonar su pasado y sus actos. John se fue por ti, volvió por ti, se sacrificó por ti… y ahora morirá por ti… John ha vivido a lo orilla del dolor por su amor y ¿qué hiciste? le escupiste todas esas crueldades en la cara – ¿Por qué las palabras dolerán más que los golpes? Ahora eras capaz de ver el daño en John, el daño que siempre ocultó, para que vieras lo mejor en el.

_Recuerdas su mirada preguntándote ¿Por qué me lastimas, si yo te amo, con todo mi maltrecho corazón? Tú lo ignoraste, pensando que era lo que se merecía._

- Yo no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo… pero tú… tú si puedes – _¿Por qué la gente cae? Para levantarse_ - Ve por él Sherlock. Sálvalo.

_Ahora era tu turno de ser el héroe. _


	18. Muerte

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 18. **Muerte**

- ¿Sabes algo, Seb?, creo que tengo un nuevo nombre para John… _mascota… _claro que esta _mascota _está abandonada y muy jodida… pobrecita _mascota_… ¿Sigues extrañando a tu dueño? – Moriarty le lanza una patada al rostro de John terminándole de romperle la nariz - ¿Dime que se siente que te adoptaran y te lanzaran a la basura? ¿Dime que se siente que ahora Sherlock es el que te da la espalda? ¡Ladra mascota! ¡Tal vez si lo haces, se digne a venir! ¡Que te escuche! ¡Ladra! – Cada exclamación. Un nuevo golpe. Pierna derecha rota. Ambos hombros dislocados, uno con la mitad de un bate enterrado. El alambre oxidado de púas fuertemente enredado en tus muñecas. La cara y tu cabello empapados de sangre.

Vomitaras sangre, te sorprende este hecho, que aún haya sangre en tu cuerpo. El dolor físico, te importa muy poco. El dolor de ver a Sherlock gritarte completamente desconsolado, decepcionado y furioso era sin duda el peor dolor existente.

- Seb… me estoy aburriendo, si no viene Sherlock esto no tiene ni una pizca de diversión, tienes que hacer esto más divertido – Moran se acerca a ti. Se acuclilla muy cerca de ti, su aliento esta acariciando tu cara, haces a un lado la cabeza, asqueado. Mete una navaja a tu boca. No te resistes, ya no te quedan fuerzas. Tu espíritu de lucha murió cuando Sherlock dejó de creer, de amarte. Le hiciste un autentico daño y por eso no vendrá a buscarte.

Sherlock no vendría. ¿A qué?

- Puedo dibujarle una sonrisa Jim, las caras felices siempre hacen del ambiente un lugar más ameno – Y lo hace. La navaja corta tu piel con lentitud, sabes que está disfrutando de tus gritos. La risa enferma de Moriarty es como una música de fondo.

Un estruendo se deja escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. Moran se dirigió a la misma. Un nuevo estruendo de la puerta derrumbándose justo donde Sebastián se había situado inundó la habitación. Una enorme criatura agarró al Moran y lo alzó sobre el suelo, situándolo frente a frente, cara a cara con el mismísimo demonio. Sherlock Holmes. El tamaño de sus colmillos y esos horribles ojos rojos, llenaron de pavor al amante de Moriarty.

A continuación, solo los huesos rotos y los chillidos de Sebastián retumbaron en la cabeza de los demás presentes. Fue algo espantoso. Sherlock solo tardó segundos en despedazarlo. Luego lo lanzó lejos, al otro lado de la habitación hasta que su cuerpo deformado se desmoronó contra los pies de James Moriarty.

La risa de Moriarty se dejo nuevamente escuchar. Sherlock regresa a su aspecto normal. Sus ojos se desviaron brevemente al cuerpo herido y... Dios ¿qué le han hecho? de John.

- Esto es lo que quería. Gracias, Sherlock Holmes. Muchas gracias por seguir dándome la mejor diversión en toda mi existencia… aunque es una pena que en esta vida no recordaras nada, que en esta vida no pudiéramos hacer una lucha de intelectos, eso me jodió como no tienes una idea… pero bueno como ya es costumbre, hasta la próxima – Con un chasquido de dedos, desaparece.

- ¡John!... Dios John… - Corres hacia él. Lo desatas, eres capaz de ver los huesos de su muñeca, pero lo que te mata es su rostro, bañado en sangre… en lágrimas. La carne de sus mejillas hacia abajo, puedes ver sus dientes y lengua.

Lloras. Llegaste tarde. Muy tarde.

Con la mayor delicadeza pasas un brazo por debajo de sus piernas heridas. Cogiéndolo en brazos. John apretó los ojos por el dolor. Lo siento John.

- Vamos a salir de aquí, John. Así que aguanta - Las palabras de Sherlock te relajan y tranquilizan. El simple hecho de estar a entre sus brazos ya era la salvación, aunque no salieras con vida de allí. Lo siento Sherlock.

Sabías que John llevaba días sin beber, y en esas circunstancias sus heridas no sanarían solas.

¡Mierda! Tú no podías alimentarlo. Lloran, todo está llegando a su fin.

Sherlock recorría los pasillos a toda velocidad. Eras capaz de sentir su cuerpo temblando encabronado y asustado. Pero tú tenías tanto sueño. Morirías en sus brazos ¿Qué más podías pedir?... Tiempo. Dibujas una débil sonrisa, nadie le puede ganar al tiempo.

- Ya casi John, estamos cerca - Sherlock se inclina y besa tus labios, bueno lo que aun debe de quedar de ellos...

Un agujero crece en tu interior. Preocupación, medio, terror. Pero te aferras a la esperanza de que todo va a salir bien. Ingenuo de ti.

- Eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado… en la vida — La lagrimas no dejan de rodar - Te amo - sollozas — Por favor... John perdóname…

_Una débil sonrisa se va borrando. Despidiéndose._

_Lloras cuando John cerró los ojos y se quedo inmóvil, inerte._

_Lloras porque John ya no va a regresar._

_Lloras por qué no fuiste su héroe._

_Lloras porque lo perdiste._

_John te dejo desorientado. Perdido. Posiblemente para siempre._


	19. Soledad

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 19. **Soledad**

**Aclaración**: Letras en _cursiva_ y **negrita** es una conversación mental.

Estás parado justo en la salida del lugar.

_Llegaste tarde._

**_¿John?_**

Ya no corres, ahora caminas…

Vuelves a correr. John necesita atención médica.

**_…_**

_John está muerto._

**_Voy a llevarte a un hospital John, vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien. Pronto estaremos… en algún lugar… juntos… donde…_**

_Llegaste tarde Sherlock._

Juntas su cuerpo aún más al tuyo. Te niegas a dejarlo ir.

John no hace una mueca de dolor.

_Déjalo ir._

**_… _**

**_Está bien que duermas John, en estos días no debiste de haber descansado mucho._**

_John está muerto._

_¿Por qué no lo quieres ver?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

No llegas muy lejos cuando un coche te impide seguir avanzando. También hay una ambulancia.

Mycroft.

Los paramédicos, quieren quitarte a John.

Hay un encuentro de palabras con tu hermano y entiendes que es lo mejor, así que lo dejas en las manos expertas.

Estás temblando. ¿Desde cuándo?

_Desde que se fue._

Tus ojos no dejan de seguir a John. John en la camilla. John siendo conducido a la ambulancia. John siendo cubierto con una sabana.

**_John, ¿te están atendiendo bien?... ahora estás en buenas manos… ellos te van a curar… yo también pero… ellos tienen conocimientos que yo no… vas a estar bien… los médicos son buenas personas que cuidan de las personas… tú deberías ser médico… ¡Si, serías un excelente medico!… puedes intentarlo cuando salgas del hospital…_**

Notas una manta naranja cubriendo tu espalda y hombros. ¿Cuándo te la pusieron?

Tus oídos toman la palabra _shock. _Lo demás no lo entiendes.

_John está muerto._

El cuerpo está totalmente cubierto.

_John está muerto._

_Déjalo ir._

_John está muerto._

_Déjalo ir._

_John está muerto._

_Déjalo ir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No sabes en donde estas. El cuerpo te pesa. Los ojos te arden. Todo te da vueltas.

¿En dónde estoy?

No recuerdas nada.

.

.

.

.

La copa que tenias en la mano, se estrella contra la pared.

Botellas. Jeringas. Colillas de cigarrillos.

Todo está esparcido por el lugar.

Estás sentado en el suelo. Tus manos sujetan fuertemente tu cabello.

_John está muerto._

Ya no sabes cuánto tiempo llevas así.

¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años?

_Déjalo ir._

.

.

.

.

Recordar resultaba doloroso.

_Déjalo ir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tus ropas de DOLCE & GABBANA lucían andrajosas. Ya no te molestas en cambiarte, el olor que emanaba tu cuerpo flacucho y lánguido, era desagradable. Ya no te molestabas en beber sangre. Ya no te molestabas en hacer nada.

Entre más rápido murieras mejor.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Sherlock se que estás ahí, así que ábreme la puerta o estoy dispuesto a tirarla!-

Está escena llevaba repitiéndose mucho para tu gusto y sabías que tu hermano era capaz de tirar la puerta de una patada.

No querías verlo, no querías ver a nadie.

¿Por qué no comprendía que querías estar solo?

¿Por qué no entendía que querías llorar en tu amargura y hundirte en tu miseria?

– ¡Lárgate Mycroft! – No querías su compasión, no la necesitabas. Sólo deseabas la soledad, sólo deseabas destrozarte por completo y que no quedara nada de ti.

Querías dejar de existir, querías morir.

Mycroft tira la puerta.

Tú sales por la ventana.

.

.

.

.

Sherlock era un reflejo de la autodestrucción.

Miras a tu hermano con tristeza.

Hay cosas que ni tú puedes arreglar.

Hay llamas que ni con el mar.

.

.

.

.

**_¿John?... si estás ahí… puedes por favor contestarme está pregunta…_**

**_ ¿Eres feliz?_**

**_…_**

**_Yo si… porque pronto estaremos juntos John…_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

**_Yo no sé desde dónde, hacia dónde, ni cuándo regresarás... Sé sólo que te estaré esperando Sherlock._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Algún día, de alguna manera… Volveremos a estar juntos._


	20. Reencuentro

**El Corazón del Conde**

Capitulo 20. **Reencuentro**

- ¿Cómo va tu blog? – Te pregunta tu terapeuta. Ella.

- Bien – Carraspeas, estás muy incomodo – Muy bien – Te remueves en el incomodo sofá.

- Sigues son escribir nada ¿verdad? – Te molesta su comentario. Te molesta ser tan inútil. Te molestan tantas cosas.

- ¿Sigues escribiendo "problemas de confianza"? – Ahora Ella es la que se remueve en su sofá.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?... John eres soldado y te llevara un tiempo adaptarte a la vida civil… y escribir un blog de todo lo que te sucede… te ayudará de verdad – Ella te mira con suavidad. Pero estás tan fastidiado de todas esas miradas. De toda la lástima.

- No me pasa nada – Terminas. Ya es suficiente.

XX

Un mensaje de texto le llega a todos en la sala de entrevistas. _¡Incorrecto!_

Jodido Sherlock.

_Sabes dónde encontrarme_. **SH**

Guardas tu celular. Dios te arme de paciencia.

- Gracias – Sales de la sala. Donovan te sigue.

- Tienes que evitar que haga eso nos hace quedar como idiotas – Te dice la sargento totalmente fastidiada.

- Si me dices como lo evitare, encantado – Lo dices en serio. Ojala existiera alguien que lograra mantenerlo a raya.

XX

Caminas por Regent's Park. Algo en ese lugar se te hace familiar.

- ¿John?... ¡John Watson! – Giras, un hombre extiende la mano, en gesto de saludo – Stamford… Mike Stamford, estudiamos juntos en Bart's - ¿Mike? – Si lo sé he engordado.

Ambos están tomando un café en una cafetería cercana. Extrañamente también se te hace familiar. El cabello pelirrojo de una niña te recuerda a alguien.

El temblor en tu mano izquierda hace que te molestes aún más.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Mike siempre fue una persona amable y servicial. Un buen amigo.

- Venga ya, ¿en qué? – No estabas en Londres porque quisieras, una herida en combate, era un boleto de regreso a tu _hogar_.

- Mmm… podrías compartir un piso – Te aguantas las ganas de reír.

- ¿Quién iba a quererme? – Pero es Mike quien la deja salir.

- Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, en lo que va del día – ¿La segunda?

- ¿Quién fue la primera?

XX

Entras a un laboratorio en Bart's te sorprende todos los cambios que ha habido en estos años. Pero lo que te deja perplejo es un hombre.

Demasiados recuerdos que nunca has vivido aparecen como flashes en tu cabeza. Te tambaleas, es cuando agradeces tener el bastón como soporte.

Cuando Sherlock. No sabes porque pero conoces su nombre. Levanta la mirada…

_Se encuentran._

_Después de tantos años._

- Sherlock te presento a… - Este hombre lo interrumpe.

- John Watson…


	21. Aviso

¡Hola! A tod s :D

El fic **ya esta acomodado de la forma correcta,** por si lo quieren terminar de entender** BIEN** xD

Aprovecho para decirles: **¡Muchas gracias!**, por su seguimiento a esta historia, en serio, estoy muy agradecida con cada un de ustedes, por el apoyo, los consejos y el cariño que le dieron.

Me quedo muy satisfecha, más que nada por ser mi primer fic y que lo hayan querido, eso siempre lo recordare con cariño :')

**Lamento con el alma si el final no te gusto **Dx Se los digo porque mi hermana me miro feo :(

**No tiene continuación**. Si escribirlo en manera de rompecabezas fue un reto, escribir una continuación va a estar peor.

**¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por todo! ¡L s amo!**


End file.
